Love at School
by KyuELF15
Summary: Kyuhyun bertemu dengan 3 Idola sekolahnya! bagaimana kelanjutannya? Kyu as UKE! yaoi, GengKyu/YeKyu/ChangKyu, Don't Like? Don't Read! Chapter 6 END! RnR please? :3
1. Meeting

**.**

**.::: The Evil Magnae :::.**

**.**

**Chapter1**

**(Meeting)**

**.**

**Title : The Evil Magnae**

**Pairing : GengKyu/YeKyu/ChangKyu**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Labil, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

***No bacotan Author #plak!***

**.**

**.**

"Kyaa!"

"KYAAA! Hangeng-ge!"

"AA! Yesung oppa!"

"Kyaa! Changminnie!"

Pagi yang cerah disambut oleh teriakan para murid _yeojya_ dan beberapa murid _namja_ yang sepertinya sudah tidak waras, lebih tepatnya penganut _yaoi_ atau mungkin hanya sekedar _fanboy _saja, author pun bahkan tidak tahu #plak!

Trio yang namanya disebut-sebut itu adalah para _Flower Boys _sekolah ini. Mereka terkenal di sekolah ini karena ketampanannya, ke-_playboy_-annya, ke-_cool_-annya, dan keramahannya. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal trio itu di sekolah ini, yaitu, Tan Hangeng, Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung, dan Shim Changmin.

Sifat mereka berbeda-beda. Seperti Tan Hangeng yang selalu _cool_, Yesung yang selalu ramah, dan Shim Changmin yang _playboy_.

Mereka bertiga berada di kelas yang sama, yaitu kelas XI IPA-7, alangkah beruntungnya murid-murid yang sekelas dengan mereka.. #envy

Walaupun mereka itu bisa disebut sempurna, karena mereka manusia pastilah ada satu kekurangan dari mereka bertiga, yaitu.. mereka TIDAK PUNYA _YEOJYACHINGU_! Sungguh berita yang mengejutkan!

Ah, jangan salah paham dulu. Pasti setiap hari ada saja _yeojya _bahkan_ namja _yang '_menembak' _mereka. Namun sayangnya, semuanya di tolak, bahkan _yeojya-yeojya _yang populer di Blue Senior High School ini pun mereka tolak.

Apa kalian penasaran dengan alasan mereka menolak seluruh siswa yang menembak mereka? Mari kita mulai ke inti cerita(?)

*O*O*O*O*

**-Perpustakaan-**

"Kyaa!"

"KYAAA! Hangeng-ge!"

"AA! Yesung oppa!"

"Kyaa! Changminnie!"

Suara teriakan dari luar perpustakaan sampai terdengar jelas kedalam sini. Namun, walaupun di luar terdengar sangat riuh, sepertinya _namja _berambut ikal coklat yang sedang tertidur pulas ini tidak bergeming sama sekali. Di perpustakaan ini kosong, ya, Hanya ada _namja _ini saja di dalam perpusatakaan. Pastinya, karena seluruh siswa langsung keluar ketika mendengar ada si trio _Flower Boys _di luar perpus. Kepala _namja _itu tenggelam di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung membentuk senyuman manis.

Brak!

Terdengar suara pintu perpustakaan dibanting oleh Yesung –salah satu dari trio _Flower Boys _itu-

"Hosh.. hosh.. Akhirnyaa.." Shim Changmin, anggota termuda di antara trio _Flower Boys _itumemegangi dada kirinya yang berdegup kencang setelah bergulat(?) dengan lautan para siswa sekolah ini

Yesung mengambil kunci perpustakaan dan langsung menguncinya *jangan tanya darimana dia dapat kunci itu!*

Cklek!

"Huft.. Yah, setidaknya kita bisa tenang disini.." Tan Hangeng, _namja _yang paling tua di antara mereka menarik sebuah kursi lalu mendudukinya "Disini tidak ada o-"

Kalimatnya terputus ketika melihat seorang _namja -_yang tengah berpetualang di alam mimpinya- ada di depannya. Sepertinya mereka baru menyadari _namja _berambut ikal coklat itu. Huft..

"Eh? Nuguya?" Tanya Changmin. Ia mendekati _namja _yang tengah tertidur pulas itu

Yesung ikut mendekati _namja _itu "Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kericuhan yang ada di luar ya.."

Hangeng hanya terdiam memandangi tubuh mungil _namja _berambut ikal coklat itu

"Ungh.. Emm.."

_Namja _itu menggeliat pelan, sepertinya tidurnya yang pulas terganggu oleh suara-suara di sekitarnya. _Namja _itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengerjapkan matanya _innocent _–persis orang baru bangun tidur- "Ungh? Nuguyaa?" Gumamnya pelan ketika matanya menangkap siluet manusia di sekitarnya. Tangannya terangkat lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya –untuk memfokuskan pandangannya-

Changmin dan Yesung terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku _namja _di hadapannya "Kkh.. Kyeopta.." Ujarnya bersamaan. Sedangkan Hangeng hanya tersenyum geli

"Emm.. eh, Jungsoo seonsaeng?" Tebak _namja _itu ketika menangkap siluet bentuk tubuh seseorang

Yesung dan Changmin segera terbahak ketika mendengar ucapan _namja _itu, Hangeng terkekeh pelan. Yesung mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengacak-acak rambut _namja _itu "Aku bukan Jungsoo seonsaeng, chagi.."

_Namja _itu tersentak ketika pandangannya sudah pulih kembali "Whoaa! K.. Kim Jongwoon _sunbae_!" Pekiknya ketika melihat –siapa-yang-mengacak-RAMBUTNYA!

Bruk!

_Namja _mungil itu terjatuh dari kursinya kebelakang karena kaget "Ukh.. appoo.." Rintihnya sambil mengusap punggungnya

"Ya! Gwaenchana?" Pekik Changmin kaget. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lalu membantunya berdiri

_Namja _itu mengangguk pelan "Ne, Gwaenchana.." Gumamnya

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hangeng –buka suara-

_Namja _itu menoleh ke arah Hangeng dan langsung menunduk kebawah, pipinya bersemu merah karena gugup+malu "Emm, Cho Kyuhyun imnida.."

"Cho Kyuhyun nama yang bagus.." Puji Yesung iseng sambil tersenyum jail. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah mendengar pujian Yesung

"Ya, Kyu-ah, kau mengenal kami?" Tanya Changmin

Kyuhyun mendongak lalu mengangguk antusias "Tentu saja! _Sunbae _kan terkenal di sekolah ini, aku fans kalian! A-"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terputus ketika ia melihat mulut trio _Flower Boys _itu menganga-_speechless _. kyuhyun langsung gelagapan dan menunduk malu "A.. ah! Mianhae.."

Hangeng mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas "Haha, Gwaenchana Kyu-ah.." Ucapnya "Ah! Karena kami berbicara _banmal _padamu, jadi kau juga pakai _banmal _saja.."

"Eo, Kyu-a!" Seru Changmin "Panggil saja kami menggunakan 'hyung' atau 'gege'! Selain itu, kau manis sekali!" Changmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun

"H.. hyung!" Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak _'AKU DIPELUK OLEH SHIM CHANGMIN!'_

"Ya! Ya! Minnie-ah lepaskan Kyuhyun!" Yesung menepuk bahu Changmin. Dan Changmin pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya sambil bergumam _'mian' _

Kriiiiiinggg!

Bel pertanda istirahat selesai berbunyi

"Kyu-ah, sudah bel.. kita bertemu lagi nanti.." Hangeng mencubit pipi Kyuhyun pelan "Ya! Yesung-ah! Minnie-ah! Ayo kita kembali!"

"Ah! Tunggu hyung!" Changmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun

Cup!

Ia mencium pipi kanan Kyuhyun sekilas "Annyeong Kyu-ah! Kita bertemu lagi nanti!"

Sebelum Kyuhyun dapat bereaksi, Yesung menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya lalu mencium pipi kiri Kyuhyun sekilas "Annyeong Kyu-ah!"

"Ya! Ppali! Nanti kutinggal lho.." Hangeng menatap malas pada kedua temannya

Yesung dan Changmin menoleh lalu menyengir "Hyung cemburu ya? Hahaha.." Goda Changmin. Hangeng memutar bola matanya malas

Yesung dan Changmin berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun "Annyeong Kyu-ah!"

Mereka pun langsung pergi mendahului Hangeng "Aish.." Umpat Hangeng pelan

Hangeng menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang masih membatu "Annyeong Kyu-ah.. Aku duluan ya.." Hangeng tersenyum sekilas lalu melangkah pergi dari perpustakaan itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih membatu di tempat.

Rasanya, Kalau mati sekarang pun Kyuhyun rela. Bayangkan! Dia dicium, dielus dan dimanja oleh idolanya! Yang baru saja ia mimpikan tadi! –eh..

Dari dulu, ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh saja, dan sekarang? Ckck..

Ya, mari kita tinggalkan Kyuhyun yang mulai meleleh seperti es krim yang meleleh karena kepanasan.. sepertinya ia harus pulang cepat..

**TBC/END?**

**Gomawo buat para readers yang udah baca ff gaje saya *bow* author minta pendapat readers dong, kalau mau dilanjutin pairing nya lebih bagus apa ya? GengKyu/YeKyu/ChangKyu? Vote paling banyak akan saya pertimbankan, Kamsahamnida :3**


	2. First Kiss

**.**

**.::: Love at School :::.**

**.**

**Chapter2**

**(Tan Hangeng)**

**.**

**Title : Love at School**

**Pairing : GengKyu/YeKyu/ChangKyu**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Ryeowook, Hangeng, Yesung, Changmin**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Labil, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

***No bacotan Author***

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Holla! Kalian masih ingat aku? _Namja _beruntung dan tampan dari Blue Senior High School. Aku sekarang berada di kelas, dengan perjuangan berat –karena tubuhku meleleh(?)- akibat 'insiden' kemarin.. kemarin? Ya! Tidak disangka sudah hari esok lagi, aku pulang cepat seperti yang disarankan author karena tubuhku meleleh sehingga tidak bisa belajar.. *geleng-geleng* dan sekarang efek dari trio_ Flower Boys_ itu masih tersisa.. ckck, kembali ke cerita semula..

Walaupun tatapan mataku mengarah ke depan, tapi jiwaku melayang di udara(?).. Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan moment-moment terindah yang kualami di perpustakaan kemarin? Omoo.. itu adalah hal terhebat yang pernah kualami!

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun-sshi!" Tegur Jungsoo seonsaengnim, guru matematika. Sontak seluruh siswa langsung memandangku

"Eh?" Aku memandang sekelilingku, semua mata tertuju padaku. Hn, sepertinya aku ditunjuk "Ne, seonsaengnim?" Tanyaku ketika jiwa-ku sudah kembali sepenuhnya

Jungsoo seonsaengnim berdecak pelan lalu berkacak pinggang "Ya! Jangan melamun ketika ada guru yang sedang menerangkan Kyuhyun-sshi.." Serunya "Kerjakan soal ini di papan tulis!"

Aku menggerutu pelan sambil berjalan ke depan. Aku mengambil sebuah kapur yang ada di tangannya lalu mulai mengerjakan soal matematika itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku menyerahkan kapur itu pada Jungsoo-seonsaengnim. Ia menatap jawaban hasil otak jeniusku, jari telunjuk Jungsoo seonsaengnim teracung ke tempat dudukku "Bagus, Kembali ketempat dudukmu"

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil bergumam _'kamsahamnida' _pelan lalu kembali ketempatku semula "Huft.."

Jungsoo seonsaengnim berdeham pelan "Ya Kyuhyun-sshi, saya tahu nilaimu 'memang' selalu di atas rata-rata, tapi bukan berarti kau bebas tidak memperhatikan pelajaran! Lain kali jangan diulang lagi, Arraseo?"

"Arraseo.." Jawabku pelan

Jungsoo seonsaengim tersenyum puas "Ya! Kita kembali lagi ke pelajaran kita yang tadi tertunda, buka halaman 15!"

*O*O*O*O*

**Kriiiinggg!**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa menghela nafas lega termasuk aku

"Baiklah, sekian pelajaran dari saya, jangan lupa pr kalian!" Jungsoo seonsaengnim pun keluar dari kelas

"Ya, Kyu-ah!" Panggil Donghae, sahabatku "Waeyo? Ada masalah?"

"Tumben kau di tegur oleh Jungsoo seonsaengnim.." Timpal Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelah Donghae "Kemarin kau juga pulang cepat.."

Aku menoleh pada kedua sahabatku itu. Sekilas aku teringat kembali pada moment di perpus itu lagi. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghapus ingatan itu. Bisa-bisa aku meleleh(?) lagi "M.. molla! aku hanya perlu udara segar.." Jawabku agak gugup

Aku berdiri dari tempatku lalu berjalan keluar kelas

"Ya! Kyu-ah!" Teriak mereka bersamaan

Aku menghiraukan mereka berdua begitu saja. Aku ingin menyegarkan pikiranku saja, tujuanku hanya satu 'atap sekolah'

**-Kyuhyun POV End-**

Cklek!

Kyuhyun membuka pintu yang terhubung dengan atap sekolah

Wuuussshhh...

Begitu menapakkan kakinya ke lantai marmer berwarna putih itu, Seluruh tubuh _namja _jenius itu langsung diterpa oleh angin sejuk yang berhembus ke arahnya _'segarnya..' _

Blam!

Ia menutup pintu lalu berjalan ke arah pagar kawat sebagai penghalang agar para siswa yang bermain di atap tidak jatuh, Kyuhyun mengaitkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela –lubang- kawat itu

"Sedang mencari udara segar eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat siapa si empunya suara "Eh?" Matanya membulat _"Ha.. Hangeng sunbaeeeee?" _Batinnya. Ingatannya kembali pada moment pada saat Hangeng mencubit pipinya dan tersenyum kepadanya

Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun bingung "Eo? Waeyo Kyu-ah?" Ia mendekati Kyuhyun perlahan

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya "A.. Aniyo!" Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Ia menundukan wajahnya –gugup- "Ke.. kenapa _sunbae _disi-"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terputus ketika Hangeng mengangkat dagunya "Ya, kan sudah kami bilang, panggil kami dengan sebuta 'hyung' atau 'gege'.." Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun "Kau manis sekali.."

Sontak wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah –mungkin sampai menyerupai merahnya apel? #plak!- "Y.. Ya! Hyung! Jangan terlalu dekat!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Hangeng

Hangeng terkekeh pelan "Kkh.. tenanglah Kyu.." Hangeng mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut

Pipi Kyuhyun bersemu merah "Ya! Jangan menggodaku!" Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu

"Kau mau kemana Kyu-a?"

"Ke.. KELAS!" Jawab Kyuhyun gugup karena perlakuan Hangeng, ketika tangannya hendak meraih kenop pintu, pintu atap terbuka lebar

**Brak!**

"Ah, Hangeng! Disini kau ru-"

Kalimat Yesung terputus ketika melihat Kyuhyun –yang sepertinya terkejut karena pintu atap terbuka- limbung kebelakang

**Krek!**

"Whoa!"

"Ah! Kyuhyun-ah!" Pekik Hangeng ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang limbung kebelakang

Grep!

Yesung dengan sigap menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya

"Eh, Yesung hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika melihat siapa orang yang menyelamatinya

"Kyu-ah! Gwaenchana?" Hangeng berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan Yesung

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kakinya sedikit

**Nyut**

Kyuhyun berjengit kesakitan ".. Kakiku terkilir.."

*O*O*O*O*

"KYAAAAA!"

Seluruh siswa terutama _yeojya _dan_ fujoshi_, berteriak riuh. Kenapa? Bayangkan saja! Seorang Kim Jongwoon menggendong Cho Kyuhyun ala _Bridal Style_! Yah, tentu saja kalian tahu alasannya.. Kaki Kyuhyun terkilir, sehingga ia harus di gendong sampai UKS. Tentu saja Yesung tidak keberatan untuk menggendong Kyuhyun, bahkan ia sengaja menawarkan dirinya karena merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi

**Greek!**

Yesung membuka pintu UKS dengan satu tangan dan langsung membaringkan Kyuhyun di kasur

"Ah.. Gomawo hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun lega. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang sedang mengambil obat dari P3K ".. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu.."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum "Ani. Harusnya hyung yang minta maaf karena membuatmu terkilir seperti ini.." Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun lalu meraih tangannya "Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu hari ini saja.." Ucapnya sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah "A.. Andwae! Tidak perlu hyung!"

Yesung menyeringai lalu mencium punggung tangan Kyuhyun lembut "H.. hyung!" Sontak wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah ketika Yesung mencium punggung tangannya

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun "Biarkan hyung meminta maaf padamu.." Tangan Yesung terangkat lalu memegang dagu Kyuhyun, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun pingsan sekarang juga. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah, keringatnya bercucuran karena gugup melihat salah satu 'idola'nya ingin menciumnya

**Greek!**

Pintu UKS terbuka, terlihat seorang _namja _china dari salah satu trio _Flower Boys _menatap mereka dengan pandangan 'sesuatu' (ala syahrini #plak!)

"E.. eh.. Hangeng.." Ucap Yesung yang langsung melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Kyuhyun

Hangeng mendekati mereka berdua "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan –agak- sinis. Pandangan matanya teralih pada kaki Kyuhyun yang masih belum diobati sama sekali "Kenapa kaki Kyuhyun belum diobati?"

"A-"

"Ah! Kalian disini toh!" Pekik Changmin tiba-tiba datang, memotong perkataan Yesung

'_selamat..' _Batin Yesung

"Gege kok gak ngajak aku sih?" Changmin memukul punggung Hangeng –lumayan- keras sehingga Hangeng terjatuh ke depan, lebih tepatnya ke arah Kyuhyun

Cup!

Gotcha!

Bibir Hangeng –secara tidak sengaja- menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun. Ya, Kiss.

"GYAAA!" Pekik Changmin dan Yesung bersamaan

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Changmin menarik tubuh Hangeng. Sedangkan Hangeng? Tubuhnya membatu –shock

Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun "Kyu-ah! Gwaenchana?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku ".. e.. eo.."

"Yaa! Gege curang! Kau mencuri start duluan!" Protes Changmin

Yesung mengangguk "Eo! Kau mau memonopoli Kyuhyun sendirian ya?"

Hangeng menghiraukan kalimat-kalimat protes yang keluar dari mulut kedua temannya. Tangannya memegang bibirnya sendiri, begitupula dengan Kyuhyun, wajah mereka berdua sudah semerah tomat

'_A.. apa yang baru saja terjadi..?' _

**-TBC-**

**Gomawo buat para readers yang udah nge-review :') Hm, banyak yang minta antara GengKyu/YeKyu.. *author stress*, pairing masih author pertimbangkan. Ah, sesuai permintaan readers, saya ganti judul ff nya, jujur, sebenernya author juga emang ngerasa judul sama cerita gak pas sih ._. Kamsahamnidaa.. tambahin siwon ya, susah juga.. :/ alurnya emang kecepetan ya? Haha, mianhae *bow* maklum, masih pemula.. author bakal berusaha sebaik mungkin #hwaiting Jadi, soal paring.. masih author pertimbangkan dulu ya, suara terbanyak(?) akan author usahakan –v**

**RnR please? :3**


	3. Kim Jongwoon

**.**

**.::: Love at School :::.**

**.**

**Chapter3**

**(Kim Jongwoon)**

**.**

**Title : Love at School**

**Pairing : GengKyu/YeKyu/ChangKyu**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Ryeowook, Hangeng, Yesung, Changmin**

**Main-cast : Sungmin, Heechul**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Labil, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

***No bacotan Author***

**.**

**.**

**Yesung POV**

Aku merasakan dadaku panas ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Hangeng berciuman

"Kyu-a! Gwaenchana?" Aku memegang kedua bahunya

Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku ".. e.. eo.."

"Yaa! Gege curang! Kau mencuri start duluan!" Protes Changmin

"Ne! Gege mau memonopoli Kyuhyun sendirian ya?" Timpalku

Mereka berdua tidak menjawab. Tangan mereka berdua terangkat lalu memegang bibir mereka masing-masing. Kulihat wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah, begitupula Hangeng. Entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Aku tau, kami adalah idola Kyuhyun, wajar saja kalau dia merasa senang karena berciuman dengan salah satu idolanya. Tapi, aku kesal melihat wajahnya memerah karena itu! Kenapa ya..

**Greek!**

Pintu UKS terbuka –lagi- memperlihatkan siluet seorang _yeojya _yang berpakaian serba putih –setidaknya jasnya berwarna putih-

"Lho? Kalian sedang apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara lembutnya

"Ah, Sungmin seonsaengnim.." Ucap Changmin

Sungmin seonsaengnim mendekati kami lalu melihat ke arah Kaki Kyuhyun yang sedikit membengkak

"Omo! Ada apa dengan kakimu Cho Kyuhyun-sshi?" Pekiknya

"Oh iya! KAKI KYUHYUN!" Pekik kami bertiga (Aku, Hangeng, dan Changmin)

Sungmin seonsaengnim berkacak pinggang "Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Alis matanya berkerut "Kenapa kalian tidak mengobatinya?"

Kami bertiga menunduk, meminta maaf "Mianhae seonsaengnim!"

Sungmin seonsaengnim menghela nafas "Ck, Yasudah, kalian pergi ke kelas! Bel sudah berbunyi!" Suruhnya "Biar aku yang urus Kyuhyun-sshi.."

Aku menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. Mata kami bertemu, Kyuhyun lantas mengangguk "Hyungdeul duluan saja, tenang, aku bersama Sungmin seonsaengnim.."

Kami bertiga lantas berpamitan dan langsung keluar UKS. Benar saja, koridor sudah kosong. Kelas pasti sudah dimulai

"Ah! Pelajaran Youngwoon seonsaengnim!" Seru Changmin

Aish, Changmin benar..

"Ppali!" Aku menarik tangan Changmin dan Hangeng. Kami pasti dimarahi Youngwoon seonsaengnim!

**Yesung POV End**

*O*O*O*O*

"Yak! Selesai!" Sungmin menepuk tangannya lega "Nah, Kyuhyun-sshi.. sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu di sini sampai bel pulang sekolah.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Kamsahamnida, Sungmin seonsaengnim.." Kyuhyun menatap jam dinding yang ada di depannya sekilas lalu memandang Sungmin yang sedang membereskan obat-obatan yang tadi ia pakai "Tapi, bagaimana dengan pelajaranku, seonsaengim?"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak "Hm.. kalau begitu biar saya bilang pada wali kelasmu kalau kau sakit.." Sungmin tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu UKS "Ah, siapa wali kelasmu Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"Emm, Siwon seonsaengnim.." Jawab Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengangguk paham "Baiklah, saya tinggal dulu ya Kyuhyun-sshi.. Istirahatlah.."

"Ne, Sungmin seonsaengnim.."

Sungmin pun keluar dari UKS meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sendirian di ruang UKS. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya –berusaha tidur- Hari ini terlalu banyak insiden. Ia merasa sangat lelah

Sekilas, Kyuhyun teringat insiden ciumannya dengan Hangeng tadi. Kyuhyun memegang bibirnya yang memerah _'Bibir Hangeng-ge lembut..' _Pikirnya

Ha!

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya wajahnya langsung bersemu merah ketika sadar apa yang tadi ia pikirkan _'Pa.. pabo! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan!' _Kyuhyun berguling ke arah kanan _'Lupakan insiden tadi! Itu hanya kecelakaan! Aku harus tidur..' _Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha pergi ke alam mimpi

*O*O*O*O*

***XI***

"Ya, Hae-a!" Bisik Ryeowook sambil menyikut tangan Donghae

Donghae menoleh "Eo?"

"Kau lihat Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya

Donghae melihat ke tempat duduk Kyuhyun yang kosong lalu menggeleng pelan "Ani.."

"Aish.. kemana anak itu?"

**Greek!**

Pintu kelas terbuka. Sontak seluruh siswa yang tadinya sedang memperhatikan Heechul seonsaengnim menoleh ke arah pintu, begitu pula dengan Heechul

"Annyeong.." Sungmin tersenyum "Heechul seonsaengnim, saya hanya ingin memberitahu kalau seorang siswa _namja _kelas ini izin, namanya Cho Kyuhyun, saya sudah meminta izin pada Siwon seonsaengnim.."

"Be-"

"MWO? KYUHYUN KENAPA?" Kalimat Heechul terputus karena pekikkan Ryeowook dan Donghae

Seluruh siswa termasuk Heechul dan Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dan Donghae. Ryeowook dan Donghae yang kesadarannya(?) sudah kembali langsung meminta maaf "Ah, mianhae.."

Sungmin tersenyum "Kaki Kyuhyun-sshi terkilir, jadi dia akan istirahat di UKS sampai pulang sekolah.." Jelas Sungmin. Seluruh siswa mengangguk paham

"Apakah lukanya parah?" Tanya Heechul khawatir

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "Tidak, hanya saja kakinya sedikit membengkak, jadi dia pasti akan kesulitan berjalan.." Jelasnya "Ah, itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, Kamsahamnida Heechul seonsaengnim.. maaf menyita waktumu.." Sungmin menunduk

"Ah tidak.. Terima kasih atas informasinya Sungmin seonsaengnim.." Heechul menunduk

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas sebelum keluar kelas "Annyeong Hasaeyo.."

*O*O*O*O*

**Yesung POV**

**Greek!**

Aku membuka pintu UKS dan langsung masuk kedalamnya. Ah, kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Haha, maaf aku selalu membuat kalian bingung. Sebenarnya aku beralasan pada Youngwoon seonsaengnim –yang sekarang sedang mengajar di kelasku- bermaksud pergi ke toilet. Tapi sebenarnya, tujuanku adalah ke sini, UKS. Tempat Kyuhyun berada #eaa Aku agak khawatir dengan keadaannya. Jadi aku bermaksud menengoknya

Sepi. Hmm, apa dia di kelas? Tapi, masa dia belajar seperti biasa? Kakinya bengkak gitu!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke salah satu kasur tempat aku menyimpan(?) Kyuhyun. Aku berhenti ketika melihat siluet manusia sedang berbaring di atas salah satu kasur

Gotcha!

Kulihat Kyuhyun sedang tidur membelakangiku _'Ah, tidur rupanya..'_

Terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa di benakku. Eh? Kecewa? Aku kenapa sih! Aku membalikkan badan, bermaksud kembali ke kelas. Baru saja aku berniat kembali ke kelas, suatu suara menginterupsiku

"Emm.. jadi bagaimana seonsaengnim?"

Seonsaengim? Ngigau?

**Srek**

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya –sekarang selonjoran di kasur- "Seonsae-" Kalimat Kyuhyun terputus ketika melihatku

1..

2..

3..

"A.. ah, Yesung hyung.." Ucapnya, memecahkan keheningan

"H.. Hai.. Kyu, kukira kau tidur.." Aku mengusap tengkukku, salah tingkah

Kulihat wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah "Ani.. K.. Kau tidak belajar hyung?"

"Ah, tentu saja aku belajar!" Bantahku cepat "Aku.. hanya ingin menengokmu.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham "Ah.. begitu.."

Aku mendekati Kyuhyun lalu mengusap pipinya "Gwaenchana Kyu-a? bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

"Gwaenchana.. sudah mendingan.." Jawab Kyuhyun, terdengar sedikit kegugupan dalam suaranya

Aku tersenyum kecil "Kau gugup?" Tanyaku langsung

Kulihat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget "E.. eh? Aniya.."

Aku menatap manik hitamnya

Kyuhyun menunduk lalu menatapku dengan senyuman manis "Hyung ada-ada saja deh!"

Aku terpaku melihat senyuman itu. Dadaku berdesir lembut ketika melihatnya, Indah sekali. Betapa bahagianya aku kalau bisa melihat senyuman manis itu setiap hari

Grep!

Tanpa sadar, aku memegang kedua bahunya, membuatnya menatapku. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Kutatap manik hitamnya lekat

"H.. hyung? Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

Aku memejamkan mataku lalu kembali menatapnya ".. Kyu-a! Saranghae!" Kurasakan wajahku memanas ketika mengatakan hal itu

Kulihat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Dalam hitungan detik, wajahnya kembali memerah semerah tomat, hehe, kyeopta..

"M.. Mwo?"

"Saranghae.." Ulangku

Kyuhyun terdiam

Plak!

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memukul lenganku pelan "Hahaha, Bercandamu tidak lucu hyung!" Ucapnya sambil tertawa terpaksa. Aku tidak menanggapinya, aku tau, dia juga pasti tau kalau aku serius. Melihatku tidak merespon, Ia berhenti tertawa. Ia langsung menundukan kepalanya "Kau.. serius hyung..?" Tanyanya pelan

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipi pucatnya. Memang tidak terlalu jelas karena dia menunduk sih "Tentu saja!"

Kami berdua terdiam. Kulihat kedua tangan Kyuhyun memilin-milin ujung bajunya gusar. Sepertinya ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu..

"Apa jawabanmu Kyu?" Tanyaku lembut

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, sehingga aku bisa melihat guratan-guratan merah di pipinya dengan sempurna #eaa "Bolehkah.. aku menjawabnya nanti..?" Tanyanya pelan "A.. aku butuh waktu hyung.."

Aku tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutnya "_Keurae_.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Gomawo.."

Aku menoleh menatap jam dinding sebentar lalu menatap Kyuhyun "Baiklah, hyung pergi dulu.. kutunggu jawabanmu nanti.." Aku menggantung kalimatku ".. Chagi.." Tambahku pelan sambil tersenyum iseng

Aku langsung berlari keluar dan menutup pintu UKS tanpa menunggu responnya

**Blam**

Kusenderkan punggungku di pintu UKS lalu menghela nafas. Yah, sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa karena Kyuhyun tidak langsung menerimaku. Wae? Aku kan salah satu 'idola'nya! Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi

"Paboya Yesung!" Umpatku "Kenapa langsung menembaknya tanpa berpikir dulu? Frontal sekali!"

Aku menutup mataku, menenangkan pikiranku

"Eh? Jongwoon-sshi?"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, aku menoleh. Seorang yeojya memakai jas putih sedang manatapku "Ah, Sungmin seonsaengnim.." Aku menunduk hormat

"Sedang apa? Kau tidak belajar?"

Aku menggeleng "Saya hanya ingin menengok Kyu sebentar"

"Ah, begitu.."

Aku tersenyum sekilas "Baiklah, saya kembali ke kelas dulu seonsaengim.." Aku menunduk sekali lagi sebelum berbalik meninggalkan UKS

**Yesung POV End**

*O*O*O*O*

Kyuhyun terdiam di atas kasur UKS, wajahnya sedikit memerah, ia berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Yesung tadi

'_Kyu-a! Saranghae!' '.. Chagi..' _Aish! Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang terjadi?

Kyuhyun memegang dadanya _'Tapi aneh, Padahal aku ditembak oleh idolaku sejak dulu.. Senang sih, tapi..'_

Kyuhyun memegang bibirnya _'Rasanya berbeda ketika Hangeng-ge menciumku..' _Wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah _'Padahal mereka berdua sama-sama idolaku..'_

**Greek!**

Pintu UKS tiba-tiba terbuka lagi, membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran yang berkelebat di kepala Kyuhyun

"Oh kau sudah bangun Kyuhyun-sshi?" Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun "Saya sudah bilang pada Siwon seonsaengnim dan Heechul seonsaengnim kalau kau sakit.." Sungmin menaruh tas Kyuhyun di sampingnya

Kyuhyun mengambilnya lalu mengangguk "Kamsahamnida seonsaengnim.."

Sungmin menatap jam dinding yang ada di UKS "Sebentar lagi bel pulang sekolah akan berbunyi.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum "Sebaiknya kau tidur saja.. Saya akan menjagamu disini.." Sungmin berjalan ke arah mejanya

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Ne, seonsaengnim.." Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menutup matanya, berusaha tidur _'Sekarang aku harus tidur!'_

**TBC**

**Ah, chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari biasanya.. *lirik chapter 1 dan 2* Gomawo buat para readers yang udah ngikutin dan menyemangati saya mianhae kalau alurnya selalu kecepetan, akan saya perbaiki lagi nanti.. Ah, hasil saya udah dapet couple yang paling banyak dipilih, tunggu aja nanti #smirk Tuh, abang Siwon udah saya masukin *tunjuk Siwon seonsaengnim* mianhae buat para readers yang minta dimasukin Siwon.. takutnya nanti ni ff malah bakal ancur jeongmal mianhaee *bow* Ah, berhubung sebentar lagi UTS, jadi kayaknya ni ff bakal istirahat(?) dulu, muahahaha #plak, sekali lagi, Gomawo buat para readers.. **

**RnR please? :3 **


	4. Shim Changmin

**.**

**.::: Love at School :::.**

**.**

**Chapter4**

**(Shim Changmin)**

**. **

**Title : Love at School**

**Pairing : GengKyu/YeKyu/ChangKyu**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Ryeowook, Hangeng, Yesung, Changmin**

**Main-cast : Sungmin**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Labil, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

***No bacotan Author #plak!***

**.**

**.**

Kriiiingg!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa dari setiap kelas bersiap untuk pulang. Dalam beberapa menit, seluruh kelas pun kosong

"Ya, Wookie-a! Ppali! Kita harus jemput Kyunnie" Seru Donghae yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, menandakan bahwa ia sudah kesal menunggu terlalu lama

"Aish, sabarlah Hae-a!" Ryeowook buru-buru memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas dan langsung berlari ke arah Donghae

Yah, ini semua gara-gara Ryeowook yang tadi ketiduran di kelas sehingga ia terlambat beres-beres..

"Kajja!" Seru Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Donghae. Yang ditarik hanya ngedumel gak jelas

*O*O*O*O*

**-UKS-**

Telihat seorang _namja _tengah tertidur pulas di salah satu kasur yang ada di UKS. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin, guru kesehatan, mendekati Kyuhyun –bermaksud membangunkannya- yang sedang berpetualang di alam mimpi. Tangannya membelai rambut Kyuhyun lembut

"Kyuhyun-sshi _ireona_.." Ucapnya lembut

"Ummh.." Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. Matanya mulai terbuka "Ngggh.. ini dimana..?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya

"Ini di UK-"

**Brak!**

Kalimat Sungmin terputus ketika pintu UKS tiba-tiba menjeblak lebar

"Kyu-a! Gwaenchana?" Pekik Donghae yang langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya

**Brak!**

Pintu UKS kembali terbuka. Terlihat seorang _namja _bertubuh –ehem pendek merengut kesal

"Ya! Hae-a! kau meninggalkanku!" Seru Ryeowook yang baru datang dengan suara _high pitch_-nya. Ia menoleh ke arah 'makhluk' yang ada di pelukan Donghae "Ah! Kyunnie! Gwaenchana? Kami kaget sekali ketika mendengar kau di UKS!" Ryeowook ikut-ikutan memeluk Kyuhyun, melupakan amarahnya tadi

Sungmin langsung menghindar dari 'TKP', ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam sesi berpelukan ala _teletubbies_. ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum keluar dari UKS meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan sahabat-sahabatnya

"Y-ya! Kalian berdua!" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan _teletubbies _dari kedua sahabatnya, sayangnya karena tubuh Kyuhyun kurus, ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain pasrah.. poor

**Sret**

Tanpa sengaja Donghae menekan kaki Kyuhyun yang terkilir

**Nyut!**

"AW! YA! SAKIT PABBO! KALIAN MENEKAN KAKI-KU YANG TERKILIR!" Teriak Kyuhyun ketika merasakan kakinya tertekan

Ryeowook dan Donghae tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Mereka pun langsung melepas pelukannya

"A.. ah.. mianhae Kyu-a.." Ucap Donghae pelan

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal "Eo.."

"Masih sakit kah?" Tanya Ryeowook khawatir

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Walaupun bengkaknya sudah kempis tapi masih sedikit sakit.." Jawabnya sambil mengelus kakinya

**Greek**

Pintu UKS kembali terbuka. Terlihat trio _Flower Boys _itu muncul dari balik pintu

"Yo, Kyuhyun-a!" Changmin mendekat pada Kyuhyun, diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Mereka membiarkan Donghae dan Ryeowook melongo melihat mereka bertiga muncul tiba-tiba

"Bagaimana kakimu?" Tanya Hangeng lembut

Yesung tersenyum lebar "Kau sudah baikan Kyu-a?"

Changmin menepuk pipi bulat Kyuhyun "Ya! Pulang denganku saja! Dimana rumahmu?" Tanyanya semangat

Mulut Kyuhyun menganga mendengar serentetan pertanyaan dari trio itu

"K.. kyu-a.. kau.." Donghae menyikut lengan Kyuhyun pelan, Sedangkan Ryeowook, masih melongo..

Kyuhyun kembali pada kesadarannya "A.. apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Muka Kyuhyun langsung memerah

Yesung memegang pipi kanan Kyuhyun lalu menciumnya lembut "Tentu saja menjemputmu.. chagi.." Yesung tersenyum jahil

"Ya, jangan lakukan itu di tempat umum!" Hangeng menepuk kepala Yesung

"Aish, bukannya gege malah mencium bibirnya di tempat umum ya?" Ucap Yesung dengan nada menyindir

"MWO? KALIAN BERCIUMAN?" Pekik Donghae dan Ryeowook kaget

Sontak wajah Kyuhyun dan Hangeng bersemu merah "Ya! Itu hanya kecelakaan!" Seru Hangeng panik

Terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Kyuhyun ketika mendengar sanggahan Hangeng

"Omona.. Kyuhyun! Kau ber-"

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Itu.. itu hanya kecelakaan!" Kyuhyun mengikuti kalimat Hangeng lalu membekap kedua mulut sahabatnya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menyuruh paksa kedua temannya untuk keluar dari UKS dengan ancaman-ancaman kecil tentunya

"Ya, baiklah.. Dimana rumahmu Kyu-a? Biar ku antar!" Ucap Changmin sambil merangkul Kyuhyun

**Plak!**

"Ya! Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan gitu!" Seru Yesung sambil mengusap-usap bukunya yang dipakai untuk menabok kepala Changmin. Yesung menoleh menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum "Jadi? Dimana rumahmu Kyu-a?"

"Hyung! Ka-" Yesung langsung membekap mulut Changmin sebelum mulutnya mulai berkicau tak keruan

"Ru.. rumahku dekat sekolah kok!" Jawab Kyuhyun gugup "Di perempatan yang dekat toko Klontong 'Ko** Gre***'"

"Mwo? Kalau begitu rumah kita searah!" Changmin langsung melepaskan tangan Yesung dari mulutnya "Kajja! Kita pulang bareng Kyunnie.." Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun

"Ya, Minnie-a! Jangan menariknya begitu, dia bahkan belum memakai sepatunya.." Hangeng yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan adegan ChangSung(?) *Samsung? #plak!* memegang bahu Changmin, menahannya

Changmin menatap kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang memang belum memakai sepatu. Ia melepaskan genggamannya lalu nyengir "Mianhae Kyu-a.. pakailah sepatumu dengan santai.. hehe"

Hangeng dan Yesung geleng-geleng pasrah melihat kelakuan Changmin

"Ah, iya.." Hangeng menepuk tangannya. Ia merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sepasang sandal berwarna _blue shapphire _"Lebih baik kau pakai sandal dulu saja lalu, kompres kakimu dengan air es di rumah.. Ini, pakailah.." Hangeng menyerahkan sandal itu pada Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut

Kyuhyun menerimanya ragu, wajahnya bersemu merah "Eo.. Gomawo hyung.."

*O*O*O*O*

Kyuhyun memakai sandal pemberian Hangeng dan menggendong tasnya. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah siap "Ah, sudah siap Kyunnie? Kalau begitu, Kajja!" Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun pergi "Sampai besok Han-ge! Sung-hyung!"

**Greek**

Changmin dan Kyuhyun keluar dari UKS, meninggalkan Yesung dan Hangeng yang masih di dalam

Puk!

Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan "Nanti jelaskan semuanya pada kami Kyu-a!" Bisik Donghae pada Kyuhyun dengan nada errr.. menggoda?

"Kalau tidak, kami sebarkan ke siswa lain apa yang kami saksikan lho.." Tambah Ryeowook yang ada di samping Donghae

Hoh, ternyata ikan itu dan Ryeowook masih di depan UKS toh..

"Arraseo.."Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah sebelum ditarik Changmin lagi. Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun dalam sekejap sudah menghilang(?) dari koridor

Hangeng keluar dari UKS dan menatap punggung Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit terlihat di ujung koridor dengan penuh arti

"Cih, padahal aku mau pulang dengan Kyu.." Gumam Yesung. Ekor mata Yesung menangkap sosok 2 orang _namja _di depannya "Ng? Kalian teman Kyuhyun kan?" Yesung menepuk pundak Donghae dan Ryeowook

Sontak mereka pun membalikan badan "Ah! Jongwoon _sunbae_.."

"Kalian tidak pulang?" Hangeng buka suara

"Se.. sekarang kami akan pulang.." Jawab Ryeowook canggung

"Kalau begitu _kajja_!" Yesung berjalan mengikuti arah Kyuhyun dan Changmin pergi

*O*O*O*O*

Truk!

Truk!

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada di jalannya, tidak tahu harus bicara apa

"Ya, Kyunnie.." Panggil Changmin

Merasa dipanggil, Kyuhyun pun menoleh "Ne?"

Changmin terdiam sesaat "Kau suka Hangeng-ge ya?"

Hati Kyuhyun serasa tertohok ketika mendengarnya "A.. apa maksudmu hyung..?" Tanya Kyuhyun gelagapan

Tep!

Langkah Changmin terhenti "Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dan Yesung hyung di UKS ketika aku lewat.."

Bagus! Kyuhyun siap mati sekarang juga!

Kyuhyun ikut berhenti "Yesung hyung Cuma menjengukku.."

"Dia menembakmu.."

Glup!

Tenggorokan Kyuhyun terasa kering "La.. lalu? Apa hubungannya denganmu hyung?"

Changmin memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun, membalikkan badannya agar menghadap ke arahnya "Kyunnie.. pikirkanlah baik-baik, aku teman Yesung hyung sejak kecil, jadi aku tau sifatnya, dia itu selalu menganggap serius sesuatu.." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti "Pikirkanlah baik-baik siapa yang kau suka.. Hangeng atau Yesung, itu saja.." Changmin tersenyum lembut

Sesaat pikiran Kyuhyun _blank_, beberapa detik kemudian ia pun mengangguk ketika mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya "E.. eo.."

Changmin tersenyum lebar lalu menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan kembali berjalan. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin lekat

"Hyung.."

"Eo?"

"Kau suka pada Yesung hyung?"

Changmin terdiam sejenak ".. Dulu.."

"Kalau sekarang?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan "Sudah tidak.."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sejenak lalu mengangguk paham "Hn.."

Changmin menatap langit sambil tersenyum lebar "Kau tau Kyu? aku sebenarnya sudah punya _yeojyachingu _lho.."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kaget "Mwo? Jinjja?"

Changmin mengangguk mantap "Eo!"

"Siapa namanya hyung?"

"Poly.."

He?

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, bingung "Poly? Itu namanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak yakin "Nama panjangnya siapa hyung?"

"Polytron.."

.

.

.

.. Krik..

Hening. Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin terlihat sedang menerawang sambil senyum-senyum gaje (mikirin pacarnya mungkin.. -_-)

'_.. Bukannya polytron tuh merek kulkas ya?'_ Pikir Kyuhyun bingung _'.. Ah, Mungkin Cuma kebetulan namanya sama..' _

Kyuhyun pun menghiraukan ucapan Changmin walau masih sedikit mengganjal di pikirannya

Haha.. _innocent _sekali uri Kyuhyun, atau babo? Lupakan..

*O*O*O*O*

**-Gerbang Sekolah-**

"Annyeong Hangeng, aku pulang dulu.." Yesung melambaikan tangannya pada Hangeng. Sedangkan Hangeng hanya terseyum

Donghae pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ryeowook "Bye Wookie-ah!"

"Bye Hae-a.."

Donghae pun berjalan ke arah Yesung pergi setelah sesi lambai-lambaian dengan Ryeowook. Eh? Tunggu. Yesung?

Yesung yang merasakan ada hawa manusia dibelakangnya menoleh, ia mendapati Donghae yang sedang menatapnya juga "Heh? Bukankah kau teman Kyuhyun? Lee Donghae kan? Rumahmu beda arah dengannya?" Tanya Yesung panjang, ia menunjuk Ryeowook yang ternyata searah dengan Hangeng dan sudah berjalan di belakang Hangeng

Donghae menggeleng "Rumah kami bertiga beda arah, dan _sunbae_, kau sudah 2 kali bertanya 'bukankah kau teman Kyuhyun'.. Bisakah _sunbae _panggil aku Donghae saja?" Cecar Donghae

Yesung melongo mendengar jawaban Donghae. Ia pun segera mengendalikan ekspresinya lalu terkekeh pelan "Haha, benar juga.. kalau begitu panggil aku Yesung hyung, Hae-ya.." Yesung mengacak rambut Donghae

Wajah Donghae bersemu merah "Arraseo..."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Donghae menoleh ke arah Yesung "Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?"

Yesung mengangguk "Eo.."

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa kenal kalian bertiga?"

Yesung menoleh ke arah Donghae "Kau mau tau?" Ia menarik ujung bibirnya sehingga membentuk sebuah _smirk_

Donghae mengangguk cepat "Tentu!"

Yesung terkekeh pelan, ia pun menceritakan semuanya pada Donghae dari awal pertemuan mereka bertiga di perpus sampai sekarang –minus soal pernyataan cintanya pada Kyuhyun tentunya- Donghae pun mendengarkan cerita Yesung dengan semangat. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat senang sekarang

*O*O*O*O*

Tap

Tap

Berbeda dengan pasangan ChangKyu atau YeHae, Hangeng dan Ryeowook hanya berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan

"_Sunbae_.." Akhirnya Ryeowook buka suara setelah menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus memulai percakapan atau tidak. Yah, ia tidak suka suasana canggung seperti ini

"Ne?"

"Mungkin aku terlalu lancang, tapi.." Ryeowook menggantung kalimatnya "_Sunbae _menyukai Kyunnie?"

Hangeng terdiam sejenak ".. Molla.." Yah, jujur saja, ia juga tidak tahu "Tapi.. aku sangat senang melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa.." Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman

Ryeowook tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban Hangeng "Begitu.."

Hangeng menatap Ryeowook "Namamu Ryeowook kan? Panggil saja aku menggunakan hyung.." Hangeng tersenyum lembut

"Arraseo.."

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku menyukai Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hangeng penasaran

Mata Ryeowook membulat. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia langsung terkekeh pelan "Dari cara hyung menatapnya.."

Hangeng terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum ".. Begitukah..?"

**TBC**

**Holla Readers! Mian updatenya kelamaan *bow* gimana? Makin aneh kah? Hahaha.. Mian kalau alurnya masih suka kecepetan :') By the way, do'ain saya biar nilai UTS nya bagus yaa *bow –again* Apakah readers udah tau siapa yang bakal jadi couple? Yang tau author kasih cipok ala Kyu deh, muaaach :* #plak! Kamsahamnida buat para readers yang masih setia dengan ff abal-abal saya ini, buat para **_**silent readers **_**juga akhir kata..**

**RnR please? :3**


	5. What is Love?

**.**

**.::: Love at School :::.**

**.**

**Chapter5**

**(What is Love?)**

**.**

**Title : Love at School**

**Pairing : GengKyu/YeKyu/ChangKyu**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Ryeowook, Hangeng, Yesung, Changmin**

**Main-cast : Kibum**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Labil, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

***No bacotan Author***

**.**

**.**

**Greeek!**

"Annyeong.." Kyuhyun memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang... lesu? Mungkin..

Donghae dan Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah mendarat(?) di bangkunya "Yo, Kyu! Kok lesu?" Sapa Donghae sambil memukul punggung Kyuhyun –agak- keras

"Ada apa?" Timpal Ryeowook

.

.

.. Krik..

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap kosong kedua sahabatnya itu

"Kyu?"

"Wae?"

"Gwaenchana?"

"Kau sakit?"

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang keluar dari si pendek kecil(?) dan si ikan #plak namun, Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu

"Ya.."

Donghae dan Ryeowook langsung membungkam mulutnya lalu memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan suaranya

"Eo?" Jawab mereka bersamaan

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangannya pada Donghae dan Ryeowook sebentar lalu menundukan kepalanya. Terdapat sedikit guratan-guratan merah di pipi bulatnya ".. Suka itu.. apa sih..?" Gumamnya pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh kedua sahabatnya

"Ha?"

Yah, itulah respon yang muncul dari Donghae dan Ryeowook. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang evil, tidak berperasaan, cuek, dll itu bertanya tentang suka? Ah, maaf harusnya di capslock.. kita ulang, ... bertanya tentang 'SUKA'? Omona, pasti dunia sudah terbalik, kiamat yang diramalkan oleh Mama Lauren(?) benar-benar terjadi, Kyuhyun jatuh cinta sama author, seekor monyet muncul di kamar mandi rumah author, ah.. berlebihan..

"Gwaenchana Kyu?"

"Kepalamu kenapa?"

"Kau tidak sakit kan?"

"Masih waras?"

Berbagai pertanyaan aneh yang semakin menjadi keluar dari mulut Donghae dan Ryeowook. Sampai akhirnya..

"Hae! Cepat telepon RSJ!"

"Halo R-"

Bletak!

Kyuhyun melempar tempat pensilnya yang berbentuk persegi panjang dan buku biologinya yang tebal tepat ke arah wajah Donghae dan Ryeowook. Hoo, Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menjadi pemain _baseball_ dengan keahliannya ini

"Ya! Aku serius Hae-a! Wookie-a!" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya kesal

Donghae dan Ryeowook terdiam ".. Serius..?" Tanya mereka berdua lagi yang sebelumnya berpandangan terlebih dahulu

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal lalu berjalan keluar kelas "Bilang ke seonsaengnim aku ke UKS!"

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya melihat kaki Kyuhyun yang sudah memakai sepatu dan berjalan normal "Bukankah ia sudah sembuh?" Tanyanya pada Donghae yang juga ikut memperhatikan kaki Kyuhyun

"Entahlah.." Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu ".. Mungkin tadi dia benar-benar serius.."

*O*O*O*O*

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Tubuhnya di senderkan pada pagar atap sekolah. Bolos. Kyuhyun memandang halaman sekolahnya yang luas dengan tatapan kosong

"Bolos eoh?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Ia sempat merasakan de javu sesaat. Tapi sayangnya itu bukan Hangeng, terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Kyuhyun ".. Kau teman sekelasku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada _namja_ yang menginterupsinya

_Namja _itu berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun lalu berdiri di sampingnya "Eo.. Kim Kibum imnida.. kau Cho Kyuhyun kan?" Tanya Kibum balik "Pakai _banmal _saja.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Eo.. baiklah, begitu juga kau.."

.

.

.. Hening. Setelah perkenalan itu, tidak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan suara.

Kedua _namja _itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hanya suara gemerisik angin saja yang terdengar

"Ya, Kibum-ah.." Akhirnya Kyuhyun buka suara

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa kulit wajahnya yang berwarna putih pucat ".. Kau tau apa itu suka..?" Tanya Kyuhyun "Dan jangan tertawa! Cukup jawab saja.." Tambah Kyuhyun ketika mengingat insiden HaeWook tadi

Kibum tersenyum "Untuk apa aku tertawa? Toh, suka itu wajar.. bahkan 'evil' sepertimu pun bisa atau pasti merasakan suka.."

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar jawaban Kibum "Ka-"

"Suka, ya.." Kibum memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke pagar "Suka itu.. mungkin jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang, dadamu berdegup kencang dan kau merasakan pipimu memanas.." Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dalam "Apa itu suka yang kau maksud?"

Kyuhyun terdiam "Mungkin begitu.." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lalu tersenyum evil "Jangan-jangan.. kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengendikan kedua bahunya "Entahlah.." Ia menatap Kibum lalu tersenyum lebar "Arraseo.. Gomawo Kibum-ah! Annyeong!"

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah pintu atap. Ia berhenti sesaat lalu berbalik menatap Kibum yang juga menatapnya "Aku tidak tau siapa orang itu, yah.. Hwaiting Kibummie!" Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam sekolah meninggalkan Kibum yang masih menatap kepergiannya

Kibum terkekeh pelan "Khuh, dia tidak menyadarinya toh.." Kibum menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya "Anak polos.."

*O*O*O*O*

**Kriiiing!**

Bel istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu para siswa pun berbunyi. Semua siswa langsung berpencar(?) ke beberapa tempat, seperti atap, halaman belakang sekolah, lapangan, kantin, dan banyak lagi tempat untuk nongkrong di sekolah _elite_ ini

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan. Yah, ia baru saja dari UKS, menyelesaikan alibinya dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Apa boleh buat, kalau mereka bertanya pada Sungmin seonsaengnim dan ia mengatakan Kyuhyun tidak kesana, katahuan deh bolosnya!

Kyuhyun hanya tidur sebentar dengan alasan kakinya masih sakit (tapi sebenarnya sudah sembuh -_-). Ia memasuki perpustakaan, seperti biasa, Cuma beberapa siswa rajin yang ada disini *author kesindindir*

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah salah satu rak yang bertulisan 'Manusia'. Ia memilah beberapa buku dengan jarinya, jarinya terhenti di sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya lalu mengambilnya 'Perasaan Manusia' Kyuhyun membaca sinopsisnya sekilas

"_Mungkin yang ini.." _Batinnya

Ia berjalan ke arah meja baca dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Baru saja ia hendak membuka satu halaman buku itu, terjadi kericuhan di dalam perpustakaan

"Kyaa! Jongwoon oppaaa!"

Eh? Apa dia salah dengar? Jongwoon? Kim Jongwoon? Yesung?

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah asal keributan

Tek

Matanya bertemu dengan _namja _penyebab kekacauan yang ternyata memang Yesung. Wajah Yesung langsung mencerah ketika menemukan Kyuhyun, ia pun tersenyum lebar

"Kyu-a!" Serunya, tidak memedulikan para fans(?)nya yang masih berteriak-teriak heboh

Kyuhyun melongo tidak percaya siapa dengan _namja _yang sekarang ada di depannya "Yesung hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan

"Hm?" Mata Yesung menangkap sebuah buku yang dipegang Kyuhyun "Sedang baca apa?" Yesung mencondongkan tubuhnya membaca judul buku

"Ah ini.."

"Perasaan Manusia'.." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun bingung "Tugas biologi eoh?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dan langsung mengangguk "E.. Eo! Ini tugas biologi.." Kyuhyun menarik buku itu canggung

Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh "Yah.."

"Kau tidak bersama Hangeng hyung dan Changmin hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

Yesung menggeleng "Ani.. mereka sibuk mengerjakan tugas partiturnya.." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan pendangan menggoda "Bukankah kau rindu padaku chagi?" Yesung mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun

"Y.. Ya! " Kyuhyun menepis tangan Yesung dari dagunya, wajahnya terasa panas, dadanya berdegup kencang

Eh, tunggu.. wajah panas.. dada berdegup kencang.. sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu.. Jangan-jangan ia suka pada Yesung? Tapi..

".. Hyung.. suka itu apa sih..?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Yesung melongo mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, sedetik kemudian dia tertawa kencang membuat para siswa menoleh padanya "Kkh.. Kyu.. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyanya sambil memegangi perutnya

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Tidak lucu hyung!"

Yesung –mencoba- berhenti tertawa. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menatap Kyuhyun lembut. Tangannya terjulur ke pipi Kyuhyun lalu mengelus pipi Kyuhyun "Suka itu.. seperti aku emm.. tertarik padamu.." Yesung meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya "Kalau kau menatap matanya, otakmu tidak bisa berpikir jernih, kalau ia tersenyum padamu, kau akan merasakan tubuhmu serasa mati rasa, kalau ia berbicara padamu, kau akan merasa lidahmu kelu.."

Kyuhyun terdiam _"Kok berbeda dengan yang dikatakan Kibum sih?"_

"Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun

"Eo?"

"Memangnya, suka itu ada apa aja sih..?"

Yesung berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum "Banyak!" Serunya "Rasa suka sebagai teman, Rasa suka seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya, Rasa suka sebagai kekasih, dan rasa suka pada seseorang.."

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut paham "Kalau.." Kyuhyun menggantung perkataannya. Pikirannya melayang pada moment ketika Hangeng tersenyum padanya. Wajahnya panas seketika, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, bisa-bisa ia meleleh lagi.. "Kalau misalnya seseorang tersenyum dan aku merasakan dadaku berdegup kencang dan wajahku memanas, apa itu rasa suka?"

"Eh?"

Yesung terdiam. Memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun ".. Mungkin.." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun serius ".. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang 'suka' Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Yesung "M.. molla! Aku hanya penasaran.." Jawabnya panik

**Kriiing!**

Mendengar suara bel, Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya "Aku ke kelas dulu hyung, sudah bel! Bye!" Serunya sebelum mendapat pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain dari Yesung

Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang masih duduk memerhatikan dirinya sampai menghilang di balik pintu

Yesung menghela nafas panjang, ia pun terkekeh pelan "Khuh, sepertinya.. aku kalah.." Yesung mendongak, menatap langit-langit ".. Hangeng.. kah?"

**TBC**

**Annyeong yeorobun Mian kalau updatenya agak lama.. Penyakit malesnya udah mulai kambuh nih -_-" gimana? Gaje ya? Muahahaha! Mianhae kalau gak sesuai harapan para readers, alurnya juga masih kecepetan.. *bow* yang masih mau lanjut review ya? *tebar aegyo Sungmin :3* Sekedar info, chapter berikutnya adalah ending ._.V soo, saya terima masukan, kritik, saran, pendapat #plak *sama aja*, pujian juga #maunya Akhir kata..**

**RnR please? :3**


	6. Ending

**.**

**.::: Love at School :::.**

**.**

**Chapter6**

**(Choice)**

**.**

**Title : Love at School**

**Pairing : GengKyu/YeKyu/ChangKyu**

**Main-Cast : Kyuhyun, Hangeng, Yesung, Donghae, Changmin, Ryeowook**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Labil, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

***No bacotan Author***

**Sebelumnya, saya mau ngucapin 'kamsahamnida' buat readers yang udah ngingetin saya tentang masalah 'Main-Cast'nya *bow***

**.**

**.**

"Aish.. aku masih belum mengerti.." Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan. Ia menutup matanya menikmati angin dan cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya

Eh? Tunggu! Suasana seperti ini bukan kelas namanya.. Yah, sebenarnya Kyuhyun ada di halaman belakang sekolah, bukan atap lho!

Ia tiduran di lapangan rumput yang hijau dekat danau sekolah. Tempat yang pas untuk bolos, Smart Boy! #plak

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, seorang _Namja_ China mendekati Kyuhyun dari belakang sambil membawa sebuah buku biologi. Ia menatap Kyuhyun –yang sepertinya sudah terbang kedunia mimpi- lekat lalu tersenyum geli

Bruk!

"AWW!" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan ada sebuah buku tebal yang mencium(?) wajahnya keras "Ya! Nu-"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong ketika melihat orang yang menimpa(?) wajah Kyuhyun dengan buku biologi yang pastinya tebal itu. Dia.. diaa... Tan Hangeng! Perlukah di capslock? Mari kita ulang, Dia.. diaa... TAN HANGENG!

"Annyeong.. mianhae, sakit ya?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum jail "Tidurmu pulas sekali sih.."

What the Hell.. udah tau lagi tidur nyenyak, malah ditimpuk buku BIOLOGI?

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal "Ya hyung! Kenapa kau disini?"

"Bolos.." Jawab Hangeng santai "Kau juga bolos kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia pun mengangguk. Mau tidak mau, dia harus mengakuinya "Kukira hyung anak teladan.." Ucap Kyuhyun sinis

"Kukira kau pun begitu.." Balas Hangeng. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun lalu ikut berbaring juga

.

.

.. Krik..

Mereka terdiam. Tidak ada lagi yang membuka suara

"Kyu-a.." Panggil Hangeng, memecahkan keheningan

Kyuhyun menoleh "Eo?"

"Kudengar kau bertanya apa itu suka pada Yesung.."

Ohok!

Hati Kyuhyun tertohok. Tubuhnya membatu. Ia tidak bisa merespon perkataan Hangeng

"Wae? Ada orang yang kau suka?"

"A.. aniyo! Aku.. Cuma iseng.." Jawab Kyuhun panik. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun tidak ingin Hangeng salah paham

Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun dalam lalu kembali menatap langit yang biru "Suka itu.. datangnya tidak bisa diprediksi.."

Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Matanya menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun. Mata Coklatnya yang bulat, Kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat, Hidungnya yang mancung, dan.. bibirnya yang merah

"Wae hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa risih karena wajahnya terus diperhatikan seperti itu

Hangeng menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum lembut "Kau manis.." Ia mencubit pipi Kyuhyun pelan lalu mengelusnya

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, merah, merah padam! Dadanya berdegup kencang, lidahnya kelu, bumi serasa berhenti berputar, tubuhnya melemas.. Tunggu!

"_Kalau kau menatap matanya, otakmu tidak bisa berpikir jernih, kalau ia tersenyum padamu, kau akan merasakan tubuhmu serasa mati rasa, kalau ia berbicara padamu, kau akan merasa lidahmu kelu.."_

Ya, ini seperti apa yang dikatakan Yesung padanya! Jangan-jangan, dia suka Hangeng..? entahlah, yang jelas Kyuhyun sangat bahagia sekarang!

"Kyu-a?"

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sulit sekali "Ha.. Hankyung hyung.." Ah, terucap

Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun bingung "Hankyung?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk wajahnya masih bersemu merah "Boleh.. kupanggil hyung 'Hankyung'? itu lebih mudah diucapkan!" Seru Kyuhyun

Mata Hangeng mengerjap, belum _connect.. _beberapa detik kemudian ia terkekeh pelan "Hahaha, boleh saja.." Hangeng mengacak rambut Kyuhyun ".. Tapi hanya kau.." Tambahnya pelan

Kyuhyun yang menangkap sedikit gumamman Hangeng mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hangeng "Mwo? Kau bilang apa hyung?"

"Aniya.." Hangeng menggeleng. Ia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat ".. Kenapa ya.. sampai ada perasaan seperti ini.." Bisiknya

Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung, tidak mengerti. Ah, ia tidak peduli.. Yang jelas, pelukan Hangeng membuatnya sangat nyaman, tubuhnya hangat, ia juga membuat Kyuhyun merasa aman. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, menikmati tubuh hangat Hangeng

"Hangeng? Kyuhyun?"

Hangeng dan Kyuhyun sontak langsung berjauhan ketika sebuah suara mengiterupsi mereka. Terlihat Yesung menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan

"Sedang apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada... cemburu? Entahlah.. "Ah.. Mianhae, aku mengganggu ya.."

"Ani! Hyung tidak mengganggu kok!" Seru Kyuhyun. Ia teringat perkataan Changmin

"_Kyunnie, pikirkanlah baik-baik, aku teman Yesung hyung sejak kecil. Dia itu tipe orang yang selalu menganggap serius sesuatu.."_

Kyuhyun tidak mau menyakiti Yesung. Dia tahu kalau Yesung menyukainya.. tapi ia sendiri?

"_Pikirkanlah baik-baik siapa yang kau suka.. Hangeng atau Yesung, itu saja.."_

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar. Ia memejamkan matanya _'siapa yang aku suka..' _pikir Kyuhyun

"Ah.. aku pergi dulu.." Yesung berbalik masuk kedalam sekolah

Kyuhyun masih berpikir keras, membayangkan seseorang. Dan.. Gotcha! Entah mengapa, wajah _namja _itu yang muncul. Tekad Kyuhyun sudah bulat sekarang

"Yesung hyung! Tunggu!" Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Yesung, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Hangeng sekilas "Hyung, kumohon tunggu disini! Aku tidak akan lama!" Ia pun kembali mengejar Yesung, meninggalkan Hangeng yang masih menatapnya

"Huft.. Semoga saja.."

*O*O*O*O*

"Hyung!" Seru Kyuhyun, Yesung tidak menoleh sedikit pun _"Tidak kedengaran kah?"_

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Yesung yang –lumayan jauh- ada di depannya "Hyung!" Kyuhyun berhenti berlari. Ia memperhatikan Yesung yang semakin jauh darinya, Yesung berbelok ke arah kiri di ujung jalan, kalau tidak salah.. jalan itu menuju... atap?

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan mengikuti jejak(?) Yesung. Bingo! Ini memang jalan menuju atap.. Kyuhyun menaiki tangga perlahan lalu membuka pintu atap

**Kreek**

Terlihat Yesung sedang memunggunginya, Jari-jarinya terkait di antara kawat pagar

"Yesung Hyung.."

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang saat itu, sehingga helaian rambut mereka berdua melambai-lambai terkena sapuan angin

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung dingin

Kyuhyun mengertnyit mendengar nada bicara Yesung yang menurutnya dingin, namun ia segera menepis pemikiran itu "Aku.. ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu hyung.." Kata Kyuhyun pelan namun jelas

Yesung membalikan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan

**Wuuussshh..**

"Apa kau ingin memberiku harapan..?" Gumam Yesung pelan

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa hyung?"Angin berhembus kencang, sehingga suara Yesung tenggelam dalam gemerisik daun yang saling bergesekan

Yesung menggeleng pelan "Ani, lanjutkan saja perkataanmu.."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung ragu, ia menundukan kepalanya, menatap sepasang sepatunya ".. Mianhae hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan

"Wae?"

"Aku.." Kyuhyun meneguk air ludahnya dengan susah payah ".. Aku menyukai seseorang hyung.."

Yesung tersenyum pahit "Khuh, sudah kuduga.." Yesung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun

"Hyung.."

Yesung mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Matanya menatap sendu kedua bola mata bulat Kyuhyun ".. Pergilah.." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum kecil "Hangeng menunggumu.. bisa-bisa dia salah paham.."

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar jawaban Yesung "Bagaima-" Kalimatnya terputus ketika mengingat Hangeng yang tadi ia tinggalkan begitu saja, ia mengangguk "Eo! Gomawo hyung!"

Yesung menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya "Ppali.."

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya lalu langsung berlari keluar. Tentu saja untuk menemui Hangeng..

**Blam**

Yesung tersenyum geli "Anak polos.." Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang

"Jadi begitu.."

Yesung tersentak ketika mendengar suara _namja _dibelakangnya. Ia membalikan badannya lalu menatap siapa _namja _itu

Lee Donghae

Yesung berdecak kecil, ia memandang remeh Donghae "Hee, jadi teman Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya seorang 'penguping' eoh?" Tanya Yesung sinis "Sejak kapan kau disana? Lee Donghae.." Yesung menatap Donghae datar

Donghae terkekeh pelan, ia melepaskan _earphone _yang terpasang di telinganya "Sejak kau masuk kesini.. hyung.." Donghae duduk menyender di pagar atap

Yesung terdiam "Begitu.." Yesung mendekati Donghae lalu duduk disebelahnya, menikmati angin menerpa wajahnya "Kau bolos?"

Donghae mengangguk "Hyung juga begitu kan?"

Yesung tidak menyahut. Awalnya sih, ia hanya ingin mencari Hangeng, tapi begitu melihat hangeng bersama Kyuhyun..

Donghae menatap Yesung lama ".. Kau menyukai Kyuhyun..?" Tanya Donghae yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat.."

Donghae terdiam, ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa.. menyemangatinya? Toh ia sudah menyaksikan secara langsung penolakan Kyuhyun terhadap Yesung. Tapi ia tidak suka melihat Yesung yang murung seperti ini.. Aha! Terlintas suatu ide di kepalanya

**Sret**

Donghae mendekat ke arah Yesung lalu memasangkan _earphone _sebelah kirinya yang tidak ia pakai ke telinga kiri Yesung, otomatis wajah mereka hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa senti saja

Yesung tidak menolak perlakuan Donghae, ia malah mengamati wajah Donghae yang sedang memasangkan _earphone _ke telinganya secara _close up_. Wajah panjangnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum kecil

Donghae yang merasa wajahnya di perhatikan, menatap Yesung risih "Ada apa di wajahku hyung?" Tanyanya "Kenapa kau senyum aneh begitu?"

Yesung terkekeh pelan "Ani.. wajahmu lucu.." Ucap Yesung ".. Seperti ikan.."

"Mwoya!" Pekik Donghae "Sudahlah!"

Donghae selesai memasangkan _earphone _ke telinga Yesung lalu kembali duduk di sampingnya, ia pun menekan tombol _play _pada mp3 nya yang tersambung dengan _earphone _itu

Yesung memejamkan matanya, membiarkan lagu yang sedang di putar Donghae mengalun pelan di telinganya "Lagu apa ini?"

Donghae tersenyum, ia mendongak menatap langit biru yang terhampar luas di atas mereka "A Short Journey.."

*O*O*O*O*

"Hangeng hyung!" Pekik Kyuhyun ketika melihat Hangeng masih ada di danau itu. Ia pun langsung berlari ke arahnya

Hangeng menoleh lalu tersenyum "Ah, Kyu-a.."

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan Hangeng sambil mengatur nafasnya "Haah.. Hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela nafasnya

"Gwaechana Kyu-a?" Hangeng mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia mendudukan dirinya di rumput hijau yang tepat ada dibawahnya. Hangeng pun berjongkok di depannya "Kyuhyun-ah.." Panggil Hangeng

"Eo?"

Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun serius "Aku ingin bertanya suatu hal.."

Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng bingung "Apa hyung?"

"Kau tau kan Yesung menyukaimu?" Tanya Hangeng

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, ia mengangguk kaku "Eo.."

"Apa dia menembakmu?" Tanya Hangeng penasaran. Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil "Kau menerimanya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan "..Ani.." Jawabnya "Aku menolaknya.."

"Lalu, kenapa tadi kau mengejarnya?"

Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya gelisah ".. Itu.. baru saja aku menolaknya tadi.."

Hangeng menganga mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun "Wae? Bukankah kami idola mu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak ".. Ada orang yang kusukai.." Jawabnya pelan, pipinya bersemu merah

"Eh?" Respon Hangeng, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Pikiran-pikiran negative berkelebat di kepalanya, pasalnya dia menyukai Kyuhyun.. "Nugu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar "Sewaktu aku sedang berpikir apa lebih baik aku mengejar Yesung hyung atau tidak, wajah _namja _itu muncul.. membulatkan tekadku.."

Deg

Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng penuh arti "_Namja _itu tinggi, berkulit putih, baik hati, ramah, dan tampan tentunya!"

Deg

"Dia lumayan dekat denganku akhir-akhir ini.." Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya

Deg

Kyuhyun berhenti bicara. Ia menatap Hangeng dalam, matanya berkilat ".. Bahkan ia ada di dekatku sekarang.."

Grep!

Hangeng langsung menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya "H.. Hyung!" Seru Kyuhyun kaget, ia tidak mengira Hangeng akan memeluknya erat seperti ini

Hangeng mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma _mint_-Kyuhyun dalam ".. Cho Kyuhyun, saranghae.." Ucapnya lembut

Kyuhyun berhenti memberontak –shock-

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lembut. Tangannya bergerak ke punggung Hangeng, balas memeluknya erat "Nado saranghae, Hankyung hyung.."

Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun lembut "Boleh?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Boleh ap-"

Cup

Hangeng mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. Ia tersenyum jail "Itu maksudku.."

Muka Kyuhyun langsung merona hebat "Aish.."

Hangeng mengacak rambut Kyuhyun lembut "Hari yang sangat membahagiakan eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis "Sangat!"

Mereka pun duduk memandangi danau yang tenang dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajah mereka berdua

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka

"Akhirnya.." Gumam _namja_ bertubuh mungil yang sedang memperhatikan pasangan baru itu.

"Wookie-a?"

Merasa dipanggil, Ryeowook –namja yang sejak tadi menonton adegan GengKyu itu- menoleh dan mendapati seorang _namja_ berperawakan kurus dan tinggi tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia pun tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa _namja_ itu

"Oh, Changmin hyung.."

**END**

**Finish! Gomawo buat para readers yang udah ngikutin ff gaje ini sampai akhir.. *bow* gimana? Mian kalo gaje, abal-abal, dll. Coz, author jarang banget buat ff romance gini, apalagi berchapter-chapter -_- awalnya chapter ini di bagi 2, jadi end-nya di ch.7.. Tapi ternyata kalau disatuin, ni ff ga terlalu panjang.. Huahahahha :p Again, Kamsahamnida for my lovely readers.. buat para **_**silent readers **_**juga :D Mianhae kalau sampir akhir ff alurnya masih kecepetan *bow bow bow* ... *gatau harus ngomong apalagi, terlalu bahagia #plak* Akhir kata..**

**RnR please? :3**


End file.
